The Babysitter
by IAmHereXD
Summary: Annabeth and Percy wants to go out for the night and the weekends but who will watch there kids? Thalia? No... they put her green-day posters and CDs in a bon-fire... Grover and Juniper? Well...eh... WAIIT! Oh...Juniper put out a restraining order on them: no where within 5 feet. Damn. OH NICO! Yeah!Tag ur it! Have fun Nico! Please R&R!
1. Nico da babysitter!

Annabeth and Percy wanted to go to their first dance go well... only Annabeth cuz did you _see _how Percy can dance? On there first night out it the dance _without _their kids. There cute nice and fluffy little kids. Well... I mean... there _kids_ okay? Lets just put it at that. So anyways Annabeth wanted to find a babysitter for their adorable little kids a boy and a girl she saw Thalia and knew exactly who to ask.

"Hey Thals!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, hey Annabeth. Whats up?" Thalia Replied.

"Oh I was wondering... so me and Percy was going to go out tonight but um... you see we need a babysitter and-"

"_NO__ ANNABETH._ I mean I don't mind kids and all but _yours_." Thalia shook her head but knew Annabeth wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What about my kids?"

"They _burned _Grover's goat fur off."

"Only because it scared them!"

"And Juniper's Tree?"

"She did needed a new style it was just the same boring tree."

" It's a _tree _Annabeth I'm sorry but no. Do you _even remember_ what they _did _to me?"

*FLASHBACK* :)

Thalia came back from her shower after the water incident she _finally _got to drink a glass of water she was taking care of Annabeth and Percy's kids because they were gone for the day and needed a babysitter well there just kids right? So Thalia didn't seem to mind. Boy. Was she _wrong_ after they were gone for five minutes they turned into _monsters_. But anyways she came back from the shower and when she walked into the room she froze. Her Greenday posters and CDs were made into a small bonfire in the middle of the room and the Barbie them song was playing high volume and their boy was writing "I'm a Barbie girl in a barbie woooooorld" in hot pink across her room. Thalia smile and took her cell phone and called Percy.

"Hey Thals!" Percy said.

"Sup Perce." Thalia said.

"So...how are the kids?"

"About that... you need to pick them up NOW."

*END FLASHBACK*

Annabeth sighed and wondered if it was a miracle that they are still freinds.

"Alright Thalia I guess I'll ask Nico then.."

"GOOD. Later then."

"See you later!"

Annabeth was walking past Gover and Juniper and waved at them they waved back and she asked him how his fur is doing after the incident he started to wear his human clothes back. He said it was doing fine and Juniper has finally started growing her leaves back she was relived and appologized again and then left off. She found Nico looking at the lake and stood behind him.

"Hey." she said.

he jumped and turned around "Oh hey Annabeth."

"Nico... I want to ask are you doing anything important this weekend?"

"No?"

Annabeth Brightened "Oh! Good! then canyouwatchourkids?"

Nico frowned "can I What?"

"Watch our kids!"

"Didn't they.. burn Grover's fur off, did an extreme makeover to Junpier's tree and Tras-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah they only did that because it was scary and to loud."

Nico laughed "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it would cost you 300 Drachmas."

"W_h__at_?" She said.

"Hey, You want me to watch your kids or what?"

-THE WEEKEND OF HORROR-

The weekend finally came and Annabeth and Percy dropped off their kids at Nico's place.

"Now you two be nice to nico okay?" Percy told them.

"OK!" the both said.

"Thanks for watching them for us." Percy said.

"No problem." Nico said Back.

"Better not be. Or eles." Annabeth grumbled and then took out her knife.

"Um.. Do you teach your kids like this?" Nico asked as he used his finder to push her knife down.

"Hmph! Well See you on Monday!"

They waved and watch as Percy Pulled his car and drove away today was gonna be a big day Nico thought.


	2. Hello the explora!

**Me: hey guess what?! Good News!I decided to give you names! *goes to the little boy* your Eric *goes to the little girl* and your Stacy ok?**

**Stacy: TORO, UNCLE NICO, TORO, TORO!**

**Eric: BOOBIES!**

**Nico: *mumbles* yousonofabitchhhhh**

**Percy walks in with a glass of water**

**Pery: hey.**

**Stacy: *laughs and point and daddy Percy* YOU SON OF A BITTTTOOOOCCCHHHH!**

***the two laughs***

**Me: *sighs*Aww you guys are sooo cute.**

* * *

Nico looked at the two who started to giggling and look back at him.

"Alright you two what you want to do? watch tv? play video games or-"

"DORA!" Stacy screamed and pointed at Nico.

Nico blinked "What?"

"Whewers you backpack?! and da map! MAP, MAP, MAP, MAP,MAP,MAP, MAP, YWEAH!" Stacy yelled.

"Come on let's get to it! I-" Nico cut off Eric.

"_Come on, _time out, time." he used his shadows to wrap up the little kids and put them in a tiny prison looked like they were wearing a straight jacket.

Problem. Those two started laughing and started to bounce on it like one of those jumpy chairs with all the toys on it and Nico got mad.

"Your not suppose to be having _fun_ this is a PUNISHMENT! AND STOP LAUGHING!" Nico yelled and they continued to laugh.

"WEEEE!"

"ARRRGG!"

"That's it!" Nico said.

He took them off and let them have their fun after a while he got tired and took a nap.

"I'm hungrey." Stacy said.

"Me to." Eric said.

"Lets go ask uncle Nico to get food!"

"Okay."

They went to uncle Nico and saw him asleep despite being hungry the two giggled and took out a wig and makeup. How they got those, don't ask. In a few minutes they turned Nico in Dora with the complete purple backpack and everything and laughed poor Nico was so tired he didn't feel a thing.

"Mmmhmm?" Nico finally said.

He woke up at saw the little ones.

"Oh, I fell asleep? You Hu-"

"Now you look _pwrretty!"_ Stacy said.

Nico frowned and the two ran away laughing he got up and looked at the mirror and almost fell down. He looked like his least favorite cartoon character Dora. I mean if it was Diego he wouldn't mind cuz he's cool but _Dora?_ they are gonna get in trouble _big time._

"Eric! Stacy!"

* * *

**This one is gonna be shorter then the rest because I could not think of anything more to write but I _did_ wanna about Dora though :)**


	3. The FUN song

Annabeth and Percy checked out, out -.-" in... of their hotel and went to their room after that they went out to eat. Percy was having a nice time Annabeth on the other hand was worring too much.

"Do you think Eric and Stacy are alright?" she asked him for the 5th time.

"Yes there fine, if I were you I'd be more worried about Nico." Then Percy took a bit of his pizza.

"But there all alone. Mabey we should check on them."

Percy sighed "Ok, ok Annabeth if you really want to know how they are doing just call Nico."

"Hm? Oh right! I can call Nico, just let me get out my phone…" she took it out and started to dial Nico's number at that exact time her phone ran out of battery.

"Oh my gods! What are we going to do?!"

"Well that's too bad we could just finish-" Annabeth cut Percy off.

"That's right! We could just IM them!"

"Oh, boy."

Annabeth glared at Percy and called for the bill then she paided for the lunch asked for a spray bottle (lucky it was a nice and sunny day today) and she led/draged Percy to the back where no one ( thankfully) was there.

"Percy, drachma." She said.

"Why me?"

"_Because_ I had to give all of mine to _Nico._ Now. Give. It. To. Me."

" Okay, okay gezz girls. So pushy." Percy gave the Drachama to the glaring Annabeth.

"Oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Annabeth said as she threw the Drachma at the rainbow it shimmered and dissapeared.

"Show me Nico." (what you think I'd put the address in here? Ha!) The rainbow shimmered and showed his house in a huge mess.

"F is for Fire that burwns down the whole town. U is for Uranium. Bombs! N is for No survivers when you!-." Eric said.

"What? NO! Don't you dis the F.U.N. song with Planton's version!" Nico said.

"WHEE! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Stacy said while throwing her macaroni around.

"Stacy! Stop playing with your food! Eat it right!" Nico said.

"_Nico_?" Annabeth said.

Nico jumpped and turned then found Annabeth and Percy starring at him.

"Oh hey guys, whats happining?"

"Whats going on? Looks like the Wizard of Oz's tornado came to life in your room." Percy said.

"Oh, Well I just found out what happeneds when I let your kids watch Spongebob while there eatting, well to give you the shorter version. Don't."

"Oh, are they renacting the scenes again?" Percy said.

"Mabey."

"There smart kids."

"Funny."

"Well we were just checking on you to see how your doing, you seem fine." Annabeth said a bit relived.

"Fi- Yeah just Fine." Nico said.

"Mommy! Daddy! When you coming back?" Stacy said when she noticed the IM.

"Mommy! You look skinnier!" Eric said.

"Yeah. We need to have a little talk after you come back. Nothing bad happened. Really." Nico said.

"Oh, okay well were coming back soon mommy will check on you later!" Annabeth said.

"DON'T GO!" Nico said.

Annabeth and Percy Looked at him.

" I mean to say was… bye!" Nico said he waved his hand through the IM and dissapeared.

"Well, I guess Nico and the kids are fine." Annabeth said.

"Yep, can I… finish my pizza now?" Percy asked looking at his boxed Pizza

Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched him "Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled at took that as a yes and tooked out his pizza and finished it on the way back to the car.

* * *

Before the IM.

"I WAN'T MACARONIE AND CHEESE!" Eric said.

Eric and Stacy looked at each other and giggled.

"WE WANT _BLUE _MACARONIE AND CHEESE!" Stacy said.

"YEAH!" they both said.

Curse Percy and his blue food obssesion Nico thought first Percy, then the kids whats next? Annabeth? Oh gods no. That would of been a nightmare come true.

"No. Too bad guys if you were _nice mabey_ I would of gave you _Blue_ macaroni _IF_ you guys were nice to me but since you wern't... just be thankful that you got the macaroni." Nico said.

"AWW!" they both whined.

Just then the doorbell rang who was that he wondered. He opened the door and saw Thalia.

"Hey Thals!" Nico said.

"Oh, hey Nico I-" Thalia was cut off by Stacy and Eric.

"Auntie Thwalia!" Stacy said.

That shocked Thalia alright when she saw them she jumped and took the door and slammed it shut.

"_Thalia_?!" Nico said.

Just then they heard her slam her car door and drove away. Fast.

"Auntie Thalia had to go." Nico said.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Eric said and threw his macaroni at they went flying.

"HEY! Play nice!" Nico said.

"Why?"

* * *

And you know what happens after that. I don't think you want be to rewrite the whole "During the IM" thing so.. yeah. There you go new chapter hm... mabey I should end this thing with Nico... he will get his revenge next chapter and mabey just... get on with what happen with Grover and Juniper

please R&R? \[^o^]/


	4. The pale, The Fish, The Beach

**Dang! this long? well ^^**

**.**

**.**

**I. Am. Running out of ideas...well if you have one review or PM me please! btw I put up the NEW rewrite chapter hopefully no confusion!**

* * *

Nico's apartment was huge it had a really _long_ hallway and on the floor was aligned with a brownish colored rug. Nico finished taking a bath after the kissy fish ( I don't think there is such thing as a kissy fish but in my story THERE IS! Sue me.) incident:

* FLASHBACK!*

I walking to the living room where the kids are and then at my hallway I saw Stacy and Eric with a fish tank and a flat looking fish, giggling.

"What are you guys doing?" I said.

The two saw me and started giggling some more.

"FISHY!" Stacy said and pointed at it.

"I can see that now what are you doing with-" Eric cut me off.

"It can do a trick! Watch! JUMP!" Eric said.

The fish did jump up and did a flip in the air then kissed Eric in the nose he laughed.

"My Turn! JUMP!" Stacy said.

The damn fish did the same thing.

"Okay, now if you would just bring the fish b-"

"FISHY JUMP TO DORA!" Stacy said.

Before I could even react the fish jumped up to me but instead of kissing it sprayed water at me and I coughed of course. And the two laughed. Again.

"The fish is going out." I said.

The two started crying and saying that the were so sorry. And how they would NEVER do it again. As for punishment I took the fish and poured it out on the nearby lake that we had.

*END FLASHBACKKK*

So I walked to the door, living room door and opened it then Water and sand just kept on spraying out!

It lasted for about 5 minutes... (think about my water damage guys.) I just stared at it the cold water rushing out from the living room door and the sand hitting me like little bullets and me right next to the door. After the water died down a bit a saw Eric and Stacy coming out of it the living room sprawled across the hallway laughing with sand and pail and shovel next to them.

"WHATRE YOU GUYS DOING?!" I yelled.

"Fun! Sand!" Eric and Stacy said.

"Yes. I can see that what. Are. You. Doing?" I said trying to keep under control.

The two laughed, final I couldn't take it anymore I picked up my and called Percy.

"Helloo?" Percy said.

"you need to pick up your kids, NOW."

"Why what did the do this time?" Percy asked.

"What did they do? What. Did. They. Do?!"

"Yes."

"Oh. Nothing. just _some_ water damages." I said calmly.

"Oh. that's good." Percy said.

"_Look_. _You better pick them up now, _because at any moment_ I. Am. Ready. _to throw them in a pack of wolves." I said.

Pause.

"Hello? Percy?" I said.

"ROAAAR."

"Nico?" I heard Percy say on the other side of the phone.

I jumped and turned around Eric and Stacy was screaming and ran towards me with three Hellhounds chasing them I growled and took out my sword.

"AH SHUDAP YOU! GO BACK TO HADES!" I yelled.

I stabbed my sward on the hardwood floor and a crack appeared and sucked the hellhounds up.

Eric and Stacy started to cry.

"Nico? Nico? You okay?" I kept on hearing Percy say.

"JUST PICK DEMUP!" I yelled. And hung up the phone.

* * *

Hey Guys so I am helping FutureWitness co-write the storie for OCs! right now we have lots of girls but not to many boys could you help us by summiting one? THANKS A BUNCH! \[^-^]/ Btw I favorite FutureWitness on my acc so.. GO THERE!


	5. Lets Get the Drinks

**I. Am. Running out of ideas...well if you have one review or PM me please! btw I put up the NEW chapter hopefully no confusion!**

* * *

Nico called Rachel up and she agreed to watch the kids with him and she dragged Clarisse with her It was hectic for the next day but finally came Monday and Annabeth and Percy came to pick them up.

"Prissy you owe me _big _ time for this." Clarisse said.

"No I thought we were even this time." Percy said.

Clarisse opened her mouth to say something but Eric cut her off.

"Hey daddy! Daddy! Guess what?!" Eric said.

"What?"

" _Uncle_ Nico told me why you the hangy thingy next to your ass." Eric said.

"Nico!" Annabeth said.

"What?" Nico said.

"yousonofabitch!" Percy said.

"It to keep us from thinking your touching your ass!" Stacy said.

"What no I don't!" Percy said.

"It's okay Percy we understand, I FYI new that a long time ago." Rachel said.

"Damn, oracle." Percy said and Rachel glared at him.

"But I do not use this strap as a excuse for touching it! Its not that obvious!"

"Hey Prissy, gonna scratch your ass again?" Clarisse said walking away with a glass of water in her hand.

"What? No! its just a strap for your _phone_ ok? you when your trying to get your phone out but it might _slip_ so that's why you could catch it with the _strap!_"

"Mmhmm. Ok seaweed brain. Eric, Stacy say thank you to uncle Nico, thanks Nico, maybe we could do this again sometime?" Annabeth said.

"Let's not." Nico said.

"Hey want to do something together?" Rachel said.

"No can't sorry Rachel gotta go bye!" Percy said.

Percy waved and they watched him pull out of the drive way and took off.

"They can't they got to do those couple stuff in which us single people can't." Nico said.

Clarisse looked at him.

"Which isn't entirely true." Nico said and Rachel nodded.

"Let's get started with the drinks okay?" Rachel said.

* * *

**Beer**

"Isn't being the oracle great?! It's just like being in my own personal little group of the Hunters! But I could still have fun, of course, just don't date, never kicked out once!" Rachel said.

* * *

**Shots**

"In my life it was cool, just me, Bi...an..c...a..." Nico started to cry.

Clarisse patted his back.

* * *

**Champagne**

Percy noticed that Eric forgot his hat so he went back to Nico's and rang the doorbell Clarisse opened and he saw Nico and Rachel signing a duet on the karaoke machine he had, singing very, very off key.

"Hey the P-Percy!" Clarisse said of course drunk. somewhere in the backround " soOOmeWHerE OovVeeR THE RainBoWs! WaAy UP HiIiGh!"

"Hey, ugh... are you drinking champagne?"

* * *

**Vodka**

"Somewhere, beyond the sea, somewhere wating for me!" Percy sang. As Thalia saw walked in to check on Nico.

"Whoa." Thalia said.

"Thalia! the greatest person. _Ever!_"Clarrise said."

"Okay."

"Hey. Remember. Remember the time wen Juniper and Grover watched the kids?" Percy said and they all laughed and Thalia sighed.

She turned around took the key and left his house.

* * *

Okay! Next chapter is gonna be about Grover and Juniper! and I apologized about the previos chapter that was a false alarm, you see I wanted to fix some grammar issues on the chapter but accidently clicked the wrong thing anyways sorry and as a sorry enjoy this chat!

:

Grover loggs on

Thalia loggs on

Grover: Thalia!

Thalia: What?!

Grover: Stop telling everyone what Percy's kids did!

Thalia: Percy*cough* *cough*Pery *cough* *cough* Perv*cough*

Percy loggs on

Percy:Hey!

Grover: Lol! But i'm serious!

Thalia: Yah? What you gonna do about it?

Grover: ummmm!I'm putting glue on my head...

Thalia: Gods damnit! its I'm putting glue on _your_ head!

Perv: ... idiots

* * *

Hey Guys so I am helping FutureWitness co-write the storie for OCs! right now we have lots of girls but not to many boys could you help us by summiting one? THANKS A BUNCH! \[^-^]/ Btw I favorite FutureWitness on my acc so.. GO THERE!


	6. Annabeth Vs Juniper 20

**I. Am. Running out of ideas...well if you have one review or PM me please! btw I put up the NEW "The pale, The fish, The beach" chapter hopefully no confusion!**

* * *

Crap. I wanted to go with Annabeth somewhere today but I needed someone to take care of our kids.

"Hey Percy!"

I jumped and turned around it was Grover!

"Hey man!" I said.

He ran up to me and we did like a man-hug-thing.

"Oh so hey, I want to ask you something." I said.

"Sure."

"Me and Annabeth are gonna go out so... could you...you know."

"Go to Hades sure, man Juniper's been driving me crazy." he said.

I blinked.

"_Juniper's _been driving you crazy man you try to be with Annabeth!"

* * *

**Round 1**

* * *

"She just found out about Green Day thanks to you-know-who and _now_ she won't stop talking about them!"

"Annabeth always talks about things with big words like: the mass of this structure is..., technique in solving this problem...,I love being the head architect! You know those things."

"Every time when we decide to have some fun she won't do it with me unless I dress as Billie Joe Armstrong."

Grover started to cry and I went and patted his back.

"Its okay man." I said.

**GROVER: 1 PERCY: 0**

* * *

**Round 2**

"Juniper always makes me do her shopping!" Grover said.

"Annabeth always makes me do the cooking and measures exactly if I did it right!" I said.

"She tells me do her cleaning!"

"When we go _anywhere _she checks our list twice going through every single detail of the routes any everything!"

"Juniper only let me play with her once in a while..."

**GROVER: 2 PERCY: 0**

I stared at Grover.

* * *

**Round 3**

Me and Grover started arguing again and then we saw Nico.

"What are you to morons yelling about?" Nico said.

"Hey!" we both said.

"Nico!" I said.

Then I heard a ring tone and Nico took out his phone?

"Yeah? Hold on, Tina! I _told_ you not to call me when i'm in camp!" Nico said.

Grover and I looked at each other.

His conversation went something like this:

"I _said _I will call you back after-"

"No-"

"I was _only _for one day!-"

"Fine!"

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye, bye!" Then Nico hung up the phone.

**GAMEOVER NICO WINS!**

* * *

"You were saying?"

Grover and I looked at each other again. I went up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Its ok man." I said.

Grover started to cry.

"What's gong on?" Nico said.

I looked at Grover.

"So.. you in?"

"Friday night?" he said.

"Till weekends yes."

"Regular time."

"Yes."

"Time for what?" Nico said.

"6:30?" Grover said.

"Ah... I'll try?" I said.

I try to be early but it doesn't really work for me. We were in silence for 5 minutes I sighed.

"And 5 enchiladas as payment."

"Deal." Grover said.

"See you tomorrow Percy!"

"What just happened?" Nico said.

"Hmm? Oh! He's gonna help me with the kids you wanna help to?"

"Sorry can't my calls."

After that me and Nico went to meet Annabeth and Thalia at the bus stop and then go to the movies and that was crazy! We went to where she told us to me and waited there for a whole half and hour so we decided to walk somewhere else then what doo you know they came and told us to go back so we did and we got caught at the lite in the end me and Nico were late for the movie and Thalia and Annabeth was stuffing themselves with popcorn. What douches.

* * *

Hey Guys so I am helping FutureWitness co-write the storie! right now we have lots of girls but not to many boys could you help us by summiting one? THANKS A BUNCH! \[^-^]/ btw I favored the acc on my page so... GO THERE!


	7. Mission 1: The Water Incident:FLASHBACK!

**I. Am. Running out of ideas...well if you have one review or PM me please! btw I put up the NEW "The pale, The fish, The beach" chapter hopefully no confusion! chapter 8 will be the final chapter! unless requested otherwise which I think not...**

* * *

***FLASHBACK~***

I went to get a glass of water and walked out near my stair case.

"Wee! I'm FWALLING!" I hear Stacy say.

"Stacy?"

I turned around but didn't see her and then something fell on me! And I dropped my water and the glass spilled over my hardwood floor.

"Ow!" I said.

"Hehehe that was FUUuuUn! Lets do it again!" Stacy said.

"Ow, No." I said. "Go play with your brother."

She giggled and ran back into the living room I sighed I cleaned up and got a new glass of water at walked out of the kitchen. Again.

"DEATH TO THE EVILNISH!" Eric said.

He had a HUGE water gun sprayed it at me using is posideny powers to have more force into it causing me to drop my glass, again and soaking me, wet.

"UUUUUWwWaARRRG!"

* * *

**Trial #3**

I sighed. I poured out another glass of water and decided to drink it _inside_ instead of going outside because of the incidents before. I walked over to my table and sat down. I was about to drink it when I remembered I had to IM Percy and Annabeth I placed the glass down on the table and... It collapsed causing my glass to fall with it. I stared at it.

"Why?!" I said. "Why won't you let me drink_ one_ glass of water?! Its all I ask! Just _one_!"

* * *

**Trial #4**

I got my glass of and covered it with my hands I walked to the door of my kitchen and looked left and right. Good. The kids aren't there. I made a run for it. I almost made it to but then I tripped and fell.

"OoOhHh f_o_r_g_et it." I said.

"I give up! You win! Oh you cruel fates..."

I gave up on drinking the water and took a shower aand after that well... you guys know the rest. T-T

So. Thirsty.

* * *

Hey Guys so I am helping FutureWitness co-write the storie! right now we have lots of girls but not to many boys could you help us by summiting one? THANKS A BUNCH! \[^-^]/ btw I favored the acc on my page so... GO THERE! AaaAnNnd This story might closes soon but I just made a new story with Eric and Stacy! I need opinions its called Memory Wishes Thanks yous!~


End file.
